The use of ivy, vines or other similar climbing plants to enclose porches and balconies and to form decorative walls is common. This use, however, has so far been limited to fixed locations since climbing plants need the support of an associated permanent structure. As a result thereof, it would be impractical, for example, for an apartment dweller to use climbing plants for such decorative purposes, because such person would have to leave the plants behind when he moves. Further, while decorative climbing plant partitions would be ideally suitable for enclosing a sidewalk cafe or restaurant on a city street, such has not been the case because of the absence of movable portable climbing plant partitions. Similar reasoning applies in the case of offices, lobbies, and other locations where permanent arrangements are not always acceptable. In summary, the use of climbing plants to form partitions, etc., heretofore has been in conjunction with neither portable nor movable associated support structures.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide:
A modular panel system for use in conjunction with climbing plants; PA1 A panel module which is readily movable, portable and transportable together with its associated climbing plants; PA1 A planter panel module which can be used individually with its associated climbing plants; and PA1 A planter panel system comprising a plurality of substantially identical associated modules to form extended curtains, partitions, walls, room dividers, or the like. PA1 modules can be used individually or in combination to form a planter panel system; PA1 modules can be supported from the ceiling, associated horizontal overhead tracks, a wall, or on the floor; and PA1 modules can be interlocked and be supported on the floor without the need for separate support means. PA1 an individual module or a planter panel system including the associated climbing plants can be easily moved and transported; PA1 changeable configurations can be had without having to separate the climbing plants from their associated modules; PA1 module supporting means such as eyebolts, roller carriers, brackets, or bases can be utilized; PA1 the modular structure allows for the construction of varying sized units; PA1 climbing plants can be used in normally dark areas and can be periodically moved into light areas when necessary; PA1 the modular construction allows for the interchangeability of module supporting means such as eyebolts, roller carriers, brackets, and bases between modules; PA1 the modular construction allows for easy assembly and disassembly of the planter panel system; and